THE 10 STEP GUIDE TO HAVE A GOOD RELATIONSHIP
by Xx59shawtyangel95xX
Summary: This Is A Story With Ten Chapters, All About How To Have A Good Relationship. ITS OFFICIALLY COMPLETE! Now with the final chapter! All about Reds, Greens and Blues!
1. When it comes to first dates

THE 10 STEP GUIDE TO HAVE A GOOD RELATIONSHIP;

_**1 - When it comes to first dates, always dress to impress.**_

"i'll pick you up at seven?" brick asked

"yeah, you know where our house is right?" blossom asked

"of course" brick replied

"okay, bye" blossom hugged him as she left the school to meet up with her sisters on the crossroads.

A FEW MINUTES LATER...

"you got him to ask you out and yet you still have nothing to wear?!" bubbles exclaimed

"calm down will ya?" blossom tried to calm her overly reacting sister

"even I didn't dress up that much when butch took me out" buttercup said

"but this is her first date with him. What do you expect?!" bubbles reasoned

"just throw on some shirt and jeans."

"oh like you did when you went out with butch? You wore my present that day!" bubbles yelled

"okay, so what. I wore a freaking plain dress you gave me. Doesn't mean blossom has to do the same" buttercup exclaimed

"you know what? Im just gonna throw on some skirt and shirt."

"trust me sis, brick is not one for girly girls. Unlike butch though."

"out!" bubbles yelled as she pushed buttercup out. Unknown to her blossom was pushing her out too. Then blossom locked her door and took her shower. Then she found the perfect things to wear.

SIX...

"please wait while I go get her" bubbles said and allowed brick to enter. Luckily, professor wasn't home that night. Bubbles raced up the stairs. And a few seconds later...

Brick saw her wearing light pink ballet flats with a red ribbon in each side. Her skirt was just above her knee and it was white with a red ribbon on the bottom right. Her shirt was plain light pink like her shoes, it had a red ribbon design in the middle. Her hair was tied into a low ponytail and she wore a small version of her usually large red ribbon. Her face was enlightening. It was obvious she had soft skin because she didn't wore foundation like bubbles, she only wore waterproof mascara, pink eye shadow and red blush on and her lipstick was plain light orange with lip gloss.

Buttercup broke the awkward silence by saying;

"ribbon themed much?" she snickered

"i think she looks pretty" bubbles defended

"no, she's beautiful. Come on bloss." Brick held out his arm and blossom took it.

COMING UP NEXT;

2 – Explain why you can't kiss him on the first date.


	2. Explain why you can't

_**2 – Explain why you can't kiss him on the first date.**_

Butch and Buttercup's first date was very formal. That's why butch asked her to show up in a dress. They ate dinner on a very nice and quite expensive restaurant. The waiter was gonna be back with their orders and butch was making his move. See, they were seated on the window view side of the restaurant. And in that area, you'll be forced to seat on a two person couch. The couch was soft, beige, leather and metal made. And he knows its an advantage for them. So when he tried to kiss her, she avoided it and said;

"butch, I can't kiss on first dates" buttercup exclaimed

"what? Why not?" he asked

"well, if we ever wanna have a trusted relationship you shouldn't kiss on your first date with the guy. So it's like a test for both part of the relationship. A trust test. So, butch I trust you not to make anymore moves to kiss me and I trust you to not kiss anyone else while were in this relationship. If you do so, i'll do too. So, you understand?" buttercup explained slowly

"you trust me?" butch asked

"of course, you don't think i'd ever agree to be with you if I don't trust you?" buttercup replied

"im thankful that you do and yeah, you can trust me." butch said

"glad you understand butch" she said and the waiter was pushing a cart of their food. It was a simple vegetarian meal for both of them. None of their siblings knew they both went vegan like bubbles and boomer were.

In the end of their date, butch was pretty happy he learned that buttercup trusted him. He still haven't got that kiss but it's cool with him cause boomer and brick hasn't either. Well, technically brick hadn't even had the first date with blossom YET. Bubbles hasn't kiss boomer yet either. Now butch dropped buttercup off to her house, but before she got completely out of his car's front seat, he said;

"Oh, and buttercup [she looks to him] I trust you too" he exclaimed and drove off a few seconds later. Buttercup entered the house with a smile. Even though she was still in her dress. Quickly, she flew to her room and re dressed herself with jeans and a plain shirt.

"your back! And can I ask, did you wear that on your first date?" bubbles asked

"yep" she simply answered still smiling.

COMING UP NEXT;

3 – Learn more about him everyday.


	3. Learn more

_**3 – Learn more about him everyday.**_

On sunday, the start of their relationship, bubbles learned boomer likes to go on simple restaurants.

On monday, bubbles learned that boomer hates history more than algebra.

On tuesday, she learned boomer was actually skillful in algebra.

On wednesday, bubbles learned how observant boomer actually Is.

On thursday, she found out how fast boomer replies.

On friday, bubbles learned how he bites his lips from habit.

Now is saturday and bubbles will not stop learning more about boomer until she absolutely knows everything. Well, she's observant too don't they know?

"come on, let's go to the ice cream shop! It's way too hot here!" he complained

"okay" bubbles agreed. When they were there, bubbles had chocolate he had vanilla.

"why vanilla?" she asked

"its my favorite flavor. Even though it looks plain,it actually tastes like cream or milk or what" he answered

"oh" she spaced out and thought 'another thing I know about him' She was spacing out and boomer started to worry. She wasn't even licking her ice cream anymore. So boomer did one thing he knew will wake her up. He kissed her through her ice cream. It was a cold kiss but a kiss none the less.

"boomie!" she whined

"you were spacing out too much" he defended. She just smiled and thought 'today I learned two things; boomer likes vanilla and boomer has soft kissable lips'

COMING UP NEXT;

4 – Partner up as often as you can.


	4. Partner up

_**4 – Partner up as often as you can.**_

It was weird how last week blossom and brick would complain when ever the teacher partnered them up. Now that they weren't partners, blossom and brick still complained.

"okay, fine. You two are lab partners again" Ms. Apples said.

The two red heads smiled and thanked the teacher. Next class was English and they have a project to make a video about verbs. It can be animated. The teacher said before he placed the partners sheet on the bulletin board. Instantly students inside the class were crowding over it. When blossom and brick got to it, their eyes showed sadness. Blossom decided to do something about it.

"sir may I ask why I am not partnered with brick?" blossom asked

"well blossom, never thought id hear that from ya. I didn't partner you two up since you were ummm enemies. Right?"

"but sir, brick is the only person in this class who can match my intellectual knowledge and he also doesn't take advantage of it. Please partner us up, and when you said we were enemies, did it ever occur to you that the rivalry between me with my sisters and him with his brothers are officially over."

"oh, I guess you've all made up during the week ends?"

"yes, we have. Now partner us up old man!" brick demanded

THE NEXT CLASS...

It was another project for their Home Ec. Class. So you know what happened...

"why aren't we partnered up?" brick asked

"don't know. Let's ask Ms. Debby" blossom said

And again, they got what they wanted. For every project that they had that day, both blossom and brick were partnered up for each other. Science, English, Home Economics, Algebra, Arts and History. They were partners. And the teachers were all re writing their partner sheets.

"Im glad your my partner brick"

"me too"

and the two red heads shared a kiss before blossom flew off to her house. Leaving the red headed boy to stare at her pretty pink streak.

COMING UP NEXT;

5 – Always call him when your gonna watch his game.


	5. Always call

_**5 – Always call him when your gonna watch his game.**_

Butch has a soccer game that day. And he wasn't sure buttercup was gonna come right after the day they had a fight.

'man, my head might not be in the game today' he thought

"butch! Come on. Get your uniform on!" His coach scolded. Right before he was gonna take his uniform out of his back pack, he heard his phone ring from the front pocket. He answered it, not minding to see the caller I.d.

"butch?" buttercup asked

"yeah"

"im gonna watch your game okay?"

"you will?!"

"yeah, but that doesn't mean you were right yesterday. And you better play good, you hear me?"

"thanks for coming BC. I will"

"go get 'em tiger" she whispered and hung up. That just made his day. His girlfriend isn't that mad at him anymore. She actually called to let him know she was gonna watch him play his soccer game. Butch quickly dressed into his uniform.

Not an hour later, the crowd was cheering him on. He won the first half of the game in less than an hour. Their team was eleven and the opposing was three. They were sure to win. With him by their side.

"you were awesome" buttercup texted.

COMING UP NEXT;

6 – Get him to smile when he's sad.


	6. Always get him

_**6 – Always Get him to smile when he's sad.**_

Sigh "i don't think im in the mood to come over bubbles" boomer said over the phone

"oh, okay." She answered a little concerned. She carried her phone and flew out her window. She was going to the rowdy ruff mansion. Or fuzzy's old house that was now rebuilt and re stocked by new appliances the boy's adopted father bought. Okay off topic.

"bubbles? What are you doing here?" he asked

"you said you can't come over right? But I can. So, what's making my boomer sad?" she asked

"it's actually really silly." he reasoned

"nothings really silly for me boomie. What's up?" she asked and made herself comfortable on his bed. While he was still staring out the window.

"well, butch said I act too much like a kid sometimes. I don't do I?" boomer said

"boomer! You do not act like a kid. You act like his little brother. Like it's suppose to be. When he tells you that again, retort to him and when he asks why you should tell him this; why you want me to act like an older kid, like brick?" she exclaimed. This made him smile.

"thanks for telling me that" he replied. She hugged him tightly and said;

"i'll never get tired of telling you things"

"and i'll never get tired of hearing things you say that makes me smile"

They kissed and bubbles left him. She flew out the window and said

"remember, i'll always find something to get you to smile when your sad" bubbles left her blue streak right after. Boomer smiled again, cause she's right.

COMING UP NEXT;

7 – Show your support in any way possible.


	7. Show your support

_**7 – Show your support in any way possible.**_

Blossom was having another Science Competition. This time, brick would be watching her. She was nervous as heck. She doesn't know why though. Luckily, he acted normal to blend in the crowd. Except for when he;

Brick whistled loudly when blossom's name was mentioned.

He also cheered the loudest when the judge listed blossom for the next round.

There were three round, and he cheered every time blossom's name was mentioned.

On the final round, blossom won. And brick did something even butch wouldn't dare do.

He stood up on his seat and yelled;

"that's my girl right there!" while he was pumping his hands in a party like manner.

Luckily people were busy staring at the girl who won to acknowledge brick's yell.

When the competition was over. Brick went to the backstage of the auditorium. Blossom greeted him with an;

"what kind of support was that?!" she screeched still on the nervous phase

"ummm all the ways I can think of?" he smiled. That calmed her, his smile would always calm her.

"your the best supportive guy I've ever met" blossom said and they hugged each other.

COMING UP NEXT;

8 – Play in the arcade together until both are tired.


	8. Play in the arcade

_**8 – Play in the arcade together until both are tired.**_

"butch, come on. I already received the twelfth text message from blossom. She really thinks its late now!" buttercup whined.

"no way BC. This is the only time we get to have the arcade for our selves for the entire freaking night. Not a chance." butch replied.

"dude, its not night time anymore. Don't you realize. Its three in the morning. The arcade manager gave us the key to lock up. The night shift employees are home already. And im hell tired. Let's go home already!" she screeched

"you are, but im not. Just one more game and I swear i'll be tired. And we can both go home. Swear!" he pleaded

"fine" buttercup answered then she yawned

They played one game of the two player game called 'Dance Central'. Pretty soon, before the game even ended, buttercup was completely asleep in the floor. When the game ended, butch himself was tired too. So he carried buttercup to his car and flew her to his room, where a waiting blossom was. It was creepy how she turned buttercup's green study chair around and her eyes were glowing in a creepy way.

"i was expecting you" blossom said and held her phone out

"well ummm I can explain?" he exclaimed

"no. Put her down on her bed and leave butch."

"but we only played till we were both tired" butch reasoned

"yeah I guess three thirty in the effing morning is a nice time to drain energy huh?" she sarcastically retorted and shoved butch out of the window.

COMING UP NEXT;

9 – Share secrets even if your best friend told you not to.


	9. Learn the nicest way

_**9 – Learn the nicest way to say no**_

"so, is it a yes now?" Boomer asked as he and bubbles parted lips.

"it's still a no boomer" bubbles simply answered

Earlier that day, Boomer came to the Utonium residence hoping to find bubbles. She's been avoiding im lately.

"hey blossom, you've seen bubbles lately?" he asked

"nope. I have a good idea where she could be though" blossom thought for a second, but before she could proceed to what she was gonna say...

"well, where do you think she is?"

"flower fields in the other side of the forest" blossom said

"okay, thanks!" Boomer sped off and just as blossom instructed. He found bubbles in the flower fields, her head was on a slanting rock and her body was laying down on the flower beds.

"bubbles!" boomer yelled and ran as fast as he could to her.

"boomer, what are you doing here?" bubbles asked

"im here to ask why you've been avoiding me lately" boomer exclaimed

"oh, im not avoiding you silly! Im avoiding the Halloween fest. My sisters might try to take me there and im still a bit afraid of going" she admitted, frowning so.

"don't worry bubbles, The Halloween fest today is surely not as scary as Last year. Promise. And i'll be with you. So, you wanna go with me?" boomer asked

"sorry boomer, there's just no way im going." bubbles said

Boomer asked again and again and again. Each time he did, bubbles' answer was no.

"but why?"

"like I said before, im still a bit afraid of going" bubbles said

"please go with me bubbles. Please?!" he pleaded. This time bubbles almost said yes. Keyword 'almost' She knew how buttercup liked re making the whole Fest so instead, bubbles kissed boomer on the lips.

"so, is it a yes now?" Boomer asked as he and bubbles parted lips.

"it's still a no boomer" bubbles simply answered. Boomer gave up and just sat there with her for the rest of the night. They did this for the rest of the month; meet up at the field, boomer pleads for bubbles to go, she says no and kiss him, they spend their entire night their being quiet or doing there homework. Then finally;

"bubbles?" boomer asked looking up from his book

"yeah?"

"you sure know how to say no correctly" he admitted

"okay. You know boomer, your very persistent. So, tonight is an exception"

"you mean you'll go with me tonight on the Halloween Fest?" boomer had hope in his eyes

"sure, boom. For tonight only"

"yes! Im so glad you did! Cause tonight's the last night their gonna pack up by tomorrow morning. Im just glad you said yes. Let's go!" boomer and bubbles flew off to the festival. And bubbles really had a good time. Even though it was under buttercup's management...

"it's sad that I didn't change my mind earlier huh?" bubbles asked

"doesn't matter, at least you kissed me every time" boomer smirked

"oh you" bubbles said and they went to another scare house.

COMING UP NEXT;

10 – Say yes when he ask you to marry him in Vegas.


	10. Say Yes

_**10 – Say yes when he ask you to marry him in Vegas.**_

"bloss?"

"yeah brick?"

"would you marry me in Vegas?"

"ugh, sure?" 'gosh he must be really drunk tonight'

"come on!" brick held blossom's hand tightly and they flew off to Vegas. Blossom didn't even knew he was serious, but what ever. She's getting married. Even though her so called fiancee is half drunk.

So yeah, blossom and brick did get married in Vegas. Brick woke up with a big head ache while blossom was right by his side and smiled when she woke up.

SAME TIME, YESTERDAY...

"buttercup, would you marry me if we were In Vegas right now?" butch asked really drunk

"ugh what?!" buttercup asked half angry he came to their condo drunk

"i said; buttercup would you marry-

"i heard you butch!"

"so is that a yes?" butch asked

"you idiot, if you weren't drunk i'd say yes. But since ya are... Get inside!" buttercup pointed to the door. But butch had other ideas. He carried her like a sack and flew to Vegas. Yep, they got hitched too. In the following morning. We see a snoring butch and the half awake buttercup with a smile on her face.

SAME TIME, YESTERDAY, ANOTHER VIEW...

"boomer?! your drunk? I didn't know you still drink? My gosh, I thought you and your brothers stopped doing that!" bubbles rambled on and on until boomer stopped her with a giant hug.

"bubbles, would you marry me in Vegas?" boomer asked half drunk but almost as bad as butch had it.

"oh boomie. You know i'd say yes! But, were nowhere near Vegas right now" she reasoned

"that can be arranged" he smirked and held hands with her. Yeah, the blues got married too. The very next morning, both blues were sleeping with smiles on their faces. Their noses were touching and their marriage picture was being hugged by bubbles.

**_FEEL FREE TO REVIEW, MY PEEPS._**

**_CAUSE THIS IS DEFINITELY THE END OF THE GUIDE._**

**_END_**


End file.
